Mindset of a Warrior
by FernuxBlader
Summary: After months of peace... The fighters are back. Rated T for: Insanity.


_**Well, Its Flame again, and this time, Ive decided to kill 3 birds with one stone.**_  
><em><strong>*Throws Stone At Flock Of Birds And It Ricochets Off Tree And Hits Me* OW!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anyway... Im Using a Guy &amp; Girl! Villain Gone Good, &amp; Heroine Of The Game! Plus, Im incorporating some KH into this too!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hope Ju Like It! (And i Hope Ju Liek Mudkips Too! =3)<strong>_  
><strong>Vega &amp; Chun Li<strong>  
>Its A Beautiful Night isn't it, Mrs. Li? Vega Said With his thick spanish accent And A Black Tux On... Ever Since Shadaloo's Demise, He Became good, And He Made Some Friends With His Old Enemies. Ken, Ryu, Cammy, Heck! Even Chun Li! She Was Only A Good Friend Though... But he thought of her as more than that... He Wished They Had More... But For Now, They Were Just Chilling On The Balcony Of His New House. Chun Li Shrugged And Said, "Yeah, But A Little Boring... Don't you think... Of What would happen if Shadaloo recovered... Or Worse, Got New Allies..."<br>Vega Shivered At The Thought of It...  
>"It would be... Horrifying... Almost Getting Killed By Seth was bad enough... Having it come back to get me... Wow..."<br>And Not Long after saying those words... The Sky Turned A Dark Red... And The Clouds Went Black. "Somethings Wrong... Vega, Do You Think it Might be Him?" Chun Li questioned. "No... Its That." Vega Said, Pointing To the cause.  
>Right In Front Of The Balcony, Was A Creature As Black As Night, With A Mass Hole where its heart should've been. "VEGA! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL IS THAT THING?!" But When She Turned To Vega's Position...<br>There Was Nothing There. Vega Had Ran...  
>She Gave up.. She Knew A Hadouken Wouldn't Hurt It Without Any Help. And She Closed Her Eyes...<p>

Nothing...  
>She Opened Them Again To See Vega In His Street Fighting Gear, Mauling Away at it. Giving Her A Perfect Strike. "Quickly Chun Li! I Need Help! Use The Hadouken! Right When He Finished His Sentence, She Fired It, And It Was a Direct Hit. " I Think It May Be Almost Done!" Chun Yelled.<br>Oh How Wrong She Was...  
>She Saw Vega Being Dragged Into a Dark Portal by A Dark Ant-like creature... "VEGA!" She screamed, But when she started moving, She felt a hit in her head. It Got Her... She Saw Them Drag Her In A Separate Portal... And Blackness...<br>**Chun Li (Cont')**  
>She woke up to the sight of 2 people... One Girl With Auburn Hair, Around 16... She Looked Friendly. And Right Next To Her, Was A Guy With Silverish Hair, Around 17... Something seemed dark about him, But not too bad.<br>The Girl Looked Startled To See Chun Wake Up... "Ugh... Whe-Where Am I... And Who Are You Guys?" The Girl And Guy Eased Up. "Hi! Im Kairi! And We Are On Destiny Isles." Said The Girl Excitedly. "And Im Riku, Who Are You, And Where Are You From?" Said The Guy In A Surprisingly Deep Voice. "Ah, Well Im Chun Li. And Im From Interpol... Ive Never Heard of This Place... So I Must've Been Transported To A New World of Some Sort." Kairi Looked At Her, As If It Were A Normal Thing. "Well... Considering You Fell out of a Dark Portal that opened in the sky... And that i never heard of Interpol... Yeah You Did... "Wait What?! I was being sarcasti- Wait... Wheres Vega?! VEGA!" Said Chun Li Frantically. Riku Looked Confused. It was just you... Maybe he was taken to another world... Chun Li Started to tear up... But realized... "Wait A Minute... If I was taken here... Maybe I can go to other places!" She Thought Aloud. "Well, Unless you can fight, I cant let you. The other worlds are infested with heartless..." Riku Replied. "So, Want Me To Show My Skill, Hm?" She Pulled Off A Hadouken & It Burned Through 3 Trees. Riku & Kairi Stood There, Mouths Gaping Wide. "Wow... That Was Incredible..." Said Kairi. "Whoa... Not Even A Keyblade..." Said Riku. Chun Didnt Care For The New Term, She Simply Asked: "Now Can I?" Riku Pulled out a flashy remote and pushed a button without hesitation, and the gummi ship appeared in front of them. "Lets Go Kairi. We Can Meet Up With Sora At Traverse Town..." They Hopped In With Chun Li. "Alright Chun, This is gonna be bumpy, so hang on to your dress." And with that, they soared off to traverse town.  
><strong>Vega (Cont')<strong>  
>He Woke Up In An Alley Of A Town Filled With Lights, Sorta Looked Like A Smaller, Less Modern Version Of Barcelona. As He Walked Out, With His Mask &amp; Claws Hidden In His Tuxedo. "Oh! Your Not Hurt. Thats Good!" A Small Kid Behind Him Looked Happy He had looked around 15-16, &amp; He had black hair. Vega Looked At The Boy And Said "Yes, Quite... But i'm confused... Where Are We... And Who Are You..." Well, Im Sora! And We are in Traverse Town! You probably are from a different world bu-" Vega Interrupted Him. "Wait What?! Different World?! Bu-But How? Isn't It Only Earth?" Sora Looked With Sympathy And Said: I Thought so too. Then I Was Taken Here..." Vega Looked Happier Knowing he wasn't the only one, then he realized about Chun Li. "Oh, And By Chance, have you seen a Woman. She wears a Blue Gi, She Has Pig Tails... And..." He Did The Curve Figure. Sora Chuckled At His Curve. "No, But she might be here. I Just got here, But It seems peacefu- Some Heartless Came Out From The Ground.<br>Sora Pulled Out A Blade, With The Teeth Of A Key. And Slashed Them Out Of Existence. But What came next, Surprised Vega Even More So…  
>Two Words Echoed From Out From The Street... SONIC! BOOM! Guile Was Here...<br>I Hope You Guys Liked It! It Took Me A While To Re-Write (Cause My Mac Died And I Forgot To Save... So I Re-Wrote It ALL -_-)  
>But Anyways. THANKS FO' READING! =3<p> 


End file.
